Mudskipper Hovercraft
The Mudskipper is a large hovercraft used by ErrorLandian forces to transport vehicles and large amounts of infantry over bodies of water. They are unarmed but slightly faster and more durable than their Red Alert 2 inspirational units. History During the time of Operation: Rolling Blackout, the Bison transports were not available yet. In order to make up for this, they used amphibious transport vehicles like the Mudskipper for naval invasions. This is one of the only things they were useful for, since they were unarmed and unable to fight back if their convoy was intercepted. They still retain their usefulness today, however. The Mudskippers had the ability to carry up to 3 Fury Tanks, which is something the Bison can’t compete with. In addition, it has enough space to carry an MCV, a Marauder Tank, or several Reaper Artilleries. Warmongers that are transported in this fashion do not take up 2 units of space due to its size and accomodations for larger passengers. Usage Bypassing any terrain obstacle aside from cliffs and other elevated surfaces, the Mudskipper is perfect for D-Day-style landings as it can carry more units than a Bison ever could, with up to 12 units of space for an entire platoon of infantry, necessary vehicles, etc.. The following is a list of standard vehicles that can be ferried by Mudskippers without any issues along with the amount of space they take up. * Centaur: 2 * Gunner: 2 * Fury Tank: 4 * Reaper Artillery: 3 * Nomad Harvester: 3 * Adventurer: 2 * MCV: 8 * Marauder Tank: 9 The problem with the Mudskipper, however, is that it is not armed. Vehicles being ferried by a Mudskipper cannot fire from inside it, exacerbating this weakness. It is highly susceptible to mind control as any units that are inside while mind controlled will emerge under the enemy’s control until the unit is killed. Submarines are also one of its prime weaknesses, seeing how it is meant to be guarded by ErrorLandia’s powerful navy. Quotes Created * Mudskipper, ready for passengers! * Mudskipper, where do you need me? Selected * The boys need to go somewhere? * I’ll take any mission. * Yes? * Amphibious transport. * A quick joyride? * Plenty of window seats! * Got a pickup? Ordered to move * Anything else? * We are going! * Hang on! * Let’s get moving. * Hauling. * Alrighty then! Pickup * They could use a ride! * Right. * I can do that! * There’s plenty of space for that. * Buckle up! Drop off * Stay safe out there, boys! * Need ’em there? * Rooting for you guys! * Peace out! * They’ll be there in no time! * Sure thing, sir! Under fire * They’re attacking! * We’re not cut out for this! * (sarcastically) Oh, great. * We should get out of here! Retreating * Pulling out! * Let’s get out of here! * Change of plan, boys! Trivia * The picture is, believe it or not, real. The Mudskipper would look like a hovercraft used by the US army. Category:Empire of ErrorLandia